


Bad Day oneshot

by broadbeard25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Marinette has a bad day.





	

Marinette had not had a good day.

It was raining as she ran to the bus stop after having finished one of the most stressful work days of the year. It was near Christmas, and most of the shoppers were coming in with kids that made too much noise. She hated working retail when it was _quiet._ When it was busy, and the whole store was packed with parents and their screaming hellspawn, Marinette silently prayed for God to smite her down at least 5 times a minute. It wasn't all bad, she had to admit. Some of the kids were wonderful, and Marinette engaged with them with talk of Santa and what presents he was bringing if they'd been nice. The parents were mostly quite nice, always asking where things were, having a chat with her in which they done all the talking and let her just smile and laugh along to their tales of Christmas past. It was a merry time of year, but a stressful time.

Mostly stressful.

Marinette had spilled coffee all over herself earlier, as well as missing the bus she usually got and thus was late to work. She got shouted at by her boss as a result.

Now she had just missed the bus home, and was standing in the rain with no umbrella. She did not deserve this kind of bad luck. How many mirrors had she broken? She didn't recall breaking any. Ever. Maybe someone else had broken so many she'd gotten their bad luck?

This is what her mind does when it's stressed. It loses track of everything and starts thinking of stupid shit.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse on her bed. Her life would be so much better as soon as her head touched that pillow. All her worries would dissolve into nothing.

The bus finally arrived, after Marinette had been soaked to the bone. What a horrible day it had been. She put in her earphones and looked out the window listening to some slow music. It seemed to help.

When she got home, her parents were leaving.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We're going out for a little bit. Adrien came by to say hello, we told him you'd be home soon. Have fun!" Her mother kissed her forehead and her father gave her a hug before leaving and closing the door. Marinette stopped upon realising what her parents had said.

Adrien was in her room. Her crush. Was in her room. Oh dear.

She ran up the stairs with what little energy she had and opened the door to find Adrien sitting on her bed, reading a book. He turned to face Marinette as she walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." She sighed. She couldn't find the energy to be nervous around Adrien. She could barely find the energy to stand. She just wanted sleep. Or death. Whatever.

"Rough day?" he asked, closing the book. Marinette just nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" Marinette shook her head.

"I just want to sleep." She collapsed facefirst on her bed. Adrien stood up. He rubbed his chin, thinking, then snapped his fingers with a smile.

"I have an idea." he said smugly.

"What would that be?" Marinette questioned, removing her face from her pillow and raising an eyebrow.

Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He started swiping and pressing until a song came on. Marinette was fairly well versed in music, so she knew it immediately as "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. This dork had put on the cheesiest song ever to cheer her up. But that wasn't all. He held out his hand to her, and she immediately started blushing. Was he asking her to...?

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" he asked her, bowing slightly. Marinette couldn't believe this was happening. She somehow found the strength to raise her hand to gently place it in his own. With a sudden tug, he lifted her off the bed, and they started dancing.

Marinette wasn't feeling it at first. They stood facing each other at first, not really moving, holding hands. Adrien moved one hand forward and pulled the other back, forcing Marinette to go along. It was simple but Marinette started to move a bit more fluidly. She smiled.

Adrien couldn't think of a single thing he wouldn't do for Marinette to make her smile like that every day. The dance got more intricate, with spinning and more feet movement. Soon it was Marinette leaning her head against Adrien's chest, her hand in his and the other on his shoulder, and she could've been asleep with the sweetest dream of any girl her age based on her smile, a smile like a ray of sunlight, a warm summer's breeze. Adrien could feel his heart melting. Marinette could hear the beat of Adrien's heart, like a bass drum or the soothing sounds of thunder in the distance.

She moved back. The music had stopped, and she felt extremely awkward. She hadn't meant to lean in so close but got caught in the moment. She took a deep breath.

"Adrien, would you like to stay over tonight?  Assuming you aren't too busy?" she asked. That had taken a lot of willpower to say.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to let Nathalie know that I'm staying. She said I could." And at that, Adrien grabbed his phone and started typing. Marinette tried not to squeal with joy. She felt so proud of herself. She texted Alya telling her that Adrien was staying over and asking if she was proud. Her phone dinged almost instantly (Alya never left her phone out of arm's reach) with a reply. Alya was extremely proud. From barely being able to speak to him to having him stay over, it was a huge leap, but Marinette had just slow danced with him in her own bedroom.

After a very shitty day at work.

"Well, Nathalie said have fun. Which is unusal. So what do you wanna do? We still have some time. Nathalie is gonna drop of pajamas soon." Marinette hadn't even thought of what to do. Then she had an idea.

"Wanna go downstairs and bake some cookies? Maybe watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Marinette went downstairs, Adrien hot on her heels.

 

They went upstairs a short while later, Adrien now with a bag of toiletries and clothes and both of them with a plate of freshly baked cookies. They sat on the bed and Marinette put a film on. Aristocats. Adrien's request. They ate all the cookies and at some point, Marinette fell asleep on Adrien. He turned the laptop off and put it at the side of the bed, and fell asleep.

 

"Marinette? Are you awake?" her mother asked. She seen her daughter curled up with Adrien, and closed the door with a smile on her face.


End file.
